Politics of the Southern Cross Republic
The Politics of the Southern Cross Republic abide by a presidential representative democratic republic, under which the President of the Southern Cross Republic is both the head of state and the head of government, as well as a multiform party system. The president exercises executive power and Legislative power is vested in the General Council. The judiciary branch is independent from that of the executive and legislature. Southern Cross Republic is divided into 6 provinces (províncias), 106 municipalities (municípios) with 1 being the capital, Santana. The Republican and Nationalist parties have been locked in a power struggle, alternating throughout most of SCR's history. Constitution The Constitution is the supreme law of the Southern Cross Republic. It is the foundation and source of the legal authority underlying the existence of the Southern Cross Republic and the government of the Southern Cross Republic. It provides the framework for the organization of the South Crossic government and for the relationship of the government to the provinces, to citizens, and to all people within the Southern Cross Republic. The Constitution was ratified on February 6, 1912, by the Constituent Assembly, and is effective until the present day. Executive branch Main Article: Government of the Southern Cross Republic Legislative branch The legislature is the unicameral General Council (Conselho Geral), which has 101 seats. the General Council Members (GCMs) are elected by proportional representation to serve four-year terms. There are no limits on the number of terms. The seats are allotted proportionally to each province's population, but each province is eligible for a minimum of five seats and a maximum of fifteen seats. Judicial branch Political parties and elections Main Article: Elections in the Southern Cross Republic The two major political parties are represented in General Council: The Nationalist Party and the Republican Party. This parties dominates the political life on the country since the proclamation of the Republic. Other smaller parties usually run in the local elections. International organization participation Southern Cross Republic or South Crossic organizations participate in the following international organizations: * The Food and Agriculture Organization (FAO) * Inter-American Development Bank (IADB) * International Atomic Energy Agency (IAEA) * International Bank for Reconstruction and Development (World Bank) * International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO) * International Criminal Court (ICC) * International Chamber of Commerce (ICC) * International Red Cross * International Fund for Agricultural Development (IFAD) * International Finance Corporation (IFC) * International Federation of Red Cross and Red Crescent Societies (IFRCS) * International Hydrographic Organization (IHO) * International Labour Organization (ILO) * International Monetary Fund (IMF) * International Maritime Organization (IMO) * Interpol * International Olympic Committee (IOC) * International Organization for Migration (IOM) * International Organization for Standardization (ISO) * International Telecommunication Union (ITU) * Latin American Economic System (LAES) * Latin American Integration Association (LAIA) * Mercosur * Non-Aligned Movement (NAM) (observer) * Organization of American States (OAS) * Agency for the Prohibition of Nuclear Weapons in Latin America and the Caribbean (OPANAL) * Organisation for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons (OPCW) * Permanent Court of Arbitration (PCA) * Rio Group (RG) * Union of South American Nations (Unasur) * United Nations * United Nations Conference on Trade and Development (UNCTAD) * United Nations Educational, Scientific, and Cultural Organization (UNESCO) * United Nations Industrial Development Organization (UNIDO) * United Nations Mission of Support in East Timor (UNMISET) * Universal Postal Union (UPU) * World Confederation of Labour (WCL) * World Customs Organization (WCO) * World Federation of Trade Unions (WFTU) * World Health Organization (WHO) * World Intellectual Property Organization (WIPO) * World Meteorological Organization (WMO) * World Tourism Organization (WToO) * World Trade Organization (WTO) Category:Southern Cross Republic